Not Knowing ON HOLD
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: IMPORTANT LETTER!It has been 4 years since the death of Naraku and the completion of the the Shikonnotama. Kagome & Inuyasha have a daughter named Miraa. Kagome is captured! Watch how Miraa grows up, finds love, and tries to find her mother.
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm Angelstar. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I thought I would try to different anime to write about. My friend told me to watch the Inuyasha episodes and I was hooked onto it. I decided to write about how everything is after the death of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon-no- tama (jewel). Enough of my chatting, here is Not Knowing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, some characters that are not known I made up.  
  
Title: Not Knowing  
  
Author: Angelstar and some help of Inu-chan (not Inuyasha but my author friend)  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman about the age of 20 named Kagome is about to journey up to the Northern Mountains where a tribe was in a need of her help. While she was packing, she heard giggling come from the outside. She walks over to a window. While looking out the window, she sees her daughter run away from the man she loves, her husband/mate.  
  
Her nearly 1-year-old daughter, Miraa, is waddling close to the edge of the bridge near the house and is about to fall in. She sees her mate run up to Miraa to keep her from falling in, but fell in himself after realizing Miraa had regained her balance. Miraa turns around and sees her father in the water all wet from head to toe. She starts to giggle and clap her hands over the sight of him.  
  
Kagome walks out over to the bridge. "Are you being a pain for daddy?" she asks her daughter while picking her up.  
  
"Yes she is," said her husband while getting out of the water. Her husband and mate is Inuyasha, the hanyou.  
  
It has been 4 years since the Shikon-no-tama (jewel) was placed back together and under her care. 4 years since Naraku was alive. Now she has been with Inuyasha, her husband and mate, for the past 2 years. (AN: I start everything off about the ages when Kagome was 16. She was Inuyasha's mate at the age of 18 and had her daughter at the age of 18 close to 19. Just to let you guys know so it won't confuse you all.) They were blessed with a wonderful daughter named Miraa, who is almost about to turn the age of one.  
  
Ever since the jewel was placed back together, her 'powers' have grown, and she became very mature. Inuyasha stayed the same, being hanyou, and very proud that he was the same so he could protect his family. But with him being hanyou, Miraa became ¼ of a youkai.  
  
"When will you be back?" asked Inuyasha, ringing the water from his haori.  
  
"I don't know, but I still have to pack a little more," she said. Miraa started to make bubbling noises. "And when I am gone, I expect you to take care of Miraa. And no teaching her how to fight again."  
  
"Ahh, you never let me have any fun," Inuyasha said with a pout. He wrapped his arms around his family. "I wish I could go with you to help you out."  
  
"Well I wish you could go too, but you have to stay and protect Miraa from harm and you're the best one to do that, not me," she said while handing Miraa to him. "Besides you need to spend more time with her while I am away."  
  
He sighed, "Well I want you to be safe."  
  
"I know you do and stop being a worry wart," she said back to him. "Now it's my turn to have a little fun." She smiled. She noticed that Miraa fell asleep in her father's arms. "I better finish packing before she wakes up, because it will be hard to leave her when she is awake and crying out for me."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said agreeing with her. He followed her into the house, put Miraa in her room, and walked out.  
  
~About an hour later, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.~  
  
"Be safe and come back unscratched. If I see one thing misplaced, I will beat down who hurt you," he growled  
  
"Well I will make sure that not even a strand of hair is missing from my head when I come back," she said while trying not to giggle over his protectiveness. "I will try to be back in two weeks. And If I don't return, don't look for me," she said with a sad tone.  
  
"What! Not look for you! Are you crazy!?" he answered back with a harsh tone.  
  
"I might be crazy, but if I am not here, you have to take care of Miraa. I do not want her to grow up without a father too if I'm gone," she gave him a hug because she could see in his amber eyes how much she was right.  
  
"I know," he answered softly while holding her.  
  
"And if I am gone longer than I said I would be." she pulled the Shikon-no- tama from her bag and placed it around his neck. "I want you to protect the jewel. The jewel will have to have someone to protect it and a new owner. That's why I am giving it to you, because Miraa will most likely get the jewel, because she has miko powers from me. Her powers will grow by age, and will be old enough to use its powers."  
  
"Are you sure? The jewel is more powerful than ever now, and I'm afraid that Miraa will not be able to control the Shikon jewel," he said while taking the jewel off from around his neck and looking at it.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. And I think it will be better off with her. She will grow more powerful with it than without it," she answered back and placed her hand on top of the jewel. "With Miraa, she has a better shot at protecting it from evil. Evil is still around and after the jewel."  
  
"You're right. Now you must get going before the sun sets."  
  
"I will sure miss you," Kagome gave him one last kiss. "Good-bye."  
  
"Bye." With those last words, they parted.  
  
Inuyasha went inside and slid open the door where Miraa was. He walked up to her crib (Kagome got the crib from her mother from her time) and smiled upon her.  
  
"Well your mother's gone. I wish I could go with her, but I know she can take care of herself," he said softly not to wake Miraa up. "If I ever lost her or you, I don't know what I would do. I would lose my heart if I lost both of you. When we were saying our last words to each other, she told me not to find her or anything when she doesn't return. She said that out of nowhere like it would come true. I hope it won't."  
  
He reached down into the crib and gently ran his claw along her face. "I promise you that if your mother was gone, I won't leave you," he said with a hushed voice not to go any louder. "I don't want you to grow up without any parents like I did."  
  
Miraa opened her mixed black and yellow eyes. He was amazed how her features are like his and Kagome's. (AN: You people know what I mean. Miraa looks like Kagome because some children look like their parents. I do; I look like an exact person of my mother and no I am not a clone.) Miraa was starting to grow sliver streaks in her hair at this young of age with her little white black-tipped puppy ears. Soon when she reaches the age of 6, she will be able to turn to her youkai part and her human part without waiting for the new moon, like when Inuyasha turns human.  
  
All Inuyasha did was smile down at his pup as she went to sleep again.  
  
~The path toward the Northern Mountains (its dark)~  
  
Kagome was halfway there when she heard a noise come from behind her. She looked around but nothing was there.  
  
"I can't believe this is turning out be like my vision; I thought it would never come to pass if I went on this trip," she said to herself while continuing to walk.  
  
~Her vision~  
  
Kagome was walking down a path with a pack on her back, her bow and arrow drawn for protection. She continued to hear noises coming all around her as if she was going to be captured. She saw a big youkai shadow come toward her with evil red eyes. The youkai was 2 times bigger than she. Before she could launch her arrow she was hit so hard it knocked her out.  
  
~End of vision~  
  
The noise sound happened again but this time from behind her. She drew an arrow toward the noise behind her ready to slay down the creature that was after her. Nothing was there.  
  
The noise was louder and now in front of her. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw the shadow youkai with the red eyes. Before she could defend herself, she was caught.  
  
The youkai was grabbing her so tightly she was going to pass out. Before she could, she heard about an evil laugh that was familiar, so familiar that the laugh belonged to Naraku.  
  
~Back at the village~  
  
Inuyasha shot up in bed with a cold sweat running down his face. He looked around the room and saw the Shikon-no-tama glowing a blazing red. He knew something was wrong. He moved his ears to the side when her heard Miraa starting to cry. He went to her room and picked her up.  
  
He began rock her back and forth to calm her down. But she wouldn't calm down knowing that something was wrong. He came to the conclusion that something happened to Kagome on her journey. He grabbed a blanket and the jewel that blazed angry red; he ran to Kaede's hut. Right when Inuyasha was about to go inside, he noticed a fire was burning. He walked inside and that noticed the old woman was awake.  
  
"I know why you're here," Kaede looked up at Inuyasha and at the jewel in his hand that was red.  
  
"Yes, I have a feeling that something has happened to Kagome," Inuyasha said with a sad look and with his ears down.  
  
"You're right, something did happen to her," Kaede said while looking into the hanyou's eyes. "She's gone but still alive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So. that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you are wondering why Inuyasha is not a hard-ass it's because he has a kid. But don't worry he will be back to his old self when Miraa is older. Please Review and tell me what you thought. You can flame me but not so hard, PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Like oh my gosh. Here is another chapter. I hope you guys review this time. I am really trying to work hard on this story. *Starts an anime cry* Please it's going to get better along the way. So find out what is going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*3 years past*  
  
Miraa ran out of the near-by shrine wearing little Miko robes. Miraa now is about the age of 4. Still looking really cute with her cute little white with black tips doggy ears, her blazing black-yellow eyes, and her black with white streaked hair.  
  
"Miraa, get back here child!" yelled the old Miko, Kaede, trying to run after her but couldn't cause of her old age.  
  
Miraa ran up to the top of the nearby hill where her father, Inuyasha, and a boy kitsune named Shippou were training together.  
  
Shippou grew up with Inuyasha and Kagome, but Inuyasha ended up taking care of him for the past 3 years with Miraa. Shippou is now the age of 13 (AN: I want to make him this age because.well you just to wait and find out my reason, so don't get mad at me about his age.) and now the kitsune is not the tiny one anymore. His once puffy tail is a longer fox shape. His eyes are now more orange than before. His hair is longer about shoulder length but still keeps it up.  
  
"Daddy!" Miraa cried with happy joy running to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked and saw his daughter run to him. When she came, he picked her up, and she giggled with glee.  
  
"Hi, daddy," she giggled.  
  
"How's my little pup?" He said with a smile and noticed Shippou coming to them.  
  
"I no pup," Miraa said with a pout.  
  
"Yes you are," Inuyasha said while tickling Miraa's little ear, and she giggled.  
  
"Miraa!" Kaede yelled while walking up the hill.  
  
When hearing her name, Miraa pouted and clung her ears to her head knowing she was in trouble.  
  
Kaede walked up to Inuyasha, Miraa, and Shippou. "Little Miraa, our lesson wasn't finished." Kaede crossed her arms. "Miraa why did you run away from your lesson?"  
  
Miraa pouted and tried to hind her face in Inuyasha's haori.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Miraa's actions. "Why did you leave your lessen, Miraa? You know you can't do that with permission," he said to Miraa. "Now say your say your sorry to Kaede."  
  
Miraa took her face out of her father's neck and looked over to Kaede. "Gomen Kaede, I really didn't mean to run away, but it was so boring."  
  
"Well you're forgiven, child. We were almost done. If you are planning to be the miko of the village after I am gone then you must learn everything you need to know from me," Kaede said while crossing her arms.  
  
"I know but it's boring," Miraa sighed.  
  
"Well you have to get used to it," Inuyasha said to Miraa.  
  
Miraa pouted again over the fact she has to learn everything there is to be a miko.  
  
"Give her a break, she is still young," Shippou said giving Miraa a smile. "Let her have fun now before it's too late."  
  
Miraa smiled back at him. "Daddy, are we still going to see gramma today?" she asked her father. (AN: She's 4 what do you expect when she talks.)  
  
"Yes, we are but now your must finish you lesson with Kaede." Inuyasha put Miraa down on her feet.  
  
Miraa went back with Kaede into the shrine to finish the lesson. Inuyasha went back to training Shippou.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Miraa in his arms, in the present. He walked out of the well house and went to the front door of Kagome's old home. He can remember the first time he dragged Kagome to come back with him to hunt down jewel shards. His thoughts were interrupted when.  
  
"Daddy?" Miraa asked. "Are you going to open the door?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He opened the door and called out, "Noriko-san!" (AN: I made up the name for Mrs.Higurashi.)  
  
Noriko, Kagome's mother, walked out of the kitchen whipping a dish dry. She sees Inuyasha and her granddaughter in the doorway.  
  
"Gramma!" Miraa cried with joy. She got out of her father's arms and ran to her grandmother.  
  
Noriko bent down and opened her arms to her granddaughter. When Miraa was in her arms, she gave her a big hug. She pulled away. "Who is this young girl? This isn't my grandbaby."  
  
"Gramma, it's me," Miraa jumped.  
  
"Well I guess you are," Noriko joked. "I didn't eve realize it was you in your beautiful kimono."  
  
Miraa was wearing a pale orange with yellow flower petals on them. The belt was a bright yellow matching the flowers.  
  
"Well it's me, and I'm not going to change one bit," Miraa crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Well you are going to change when you grow up," Noriko said with a smile. "And when you grow up, you are going to be the prettiest girl." With her saying that, Miraa smiled. "How about you go bug Souta. I bet he is dieing to see you."  
  
"Okay, gramma!" Miraa was out of the room in a flash and up the stairs.  
  
Noriko stood up and looked over at Inuyasha. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no.  
  
"Really? Not even ramen?" She smiled at him.  
  
His ears perked up and smiled big over the words "Ramen."  
  
Noriko made ramen for Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat at the table. She looked over her shoulder and saw him in a deep thought.  
  
"Have you had any luck on finding her yet?" Noriko asked.  
  
Inuyasha set his ears down on top of his head. "No," he said softly. "I looked everywhere that I could look. I tired tracking her scent down but no luck."  
  
"I hope. No, I know you'll find her sooner or later," she said to him to give him confidence.  
  
"I hope you're right but every time I try to go and search, Miraa is crying out for me. I know she needs me," he said.  
  
Noriko placed the bowl of ramen with chopsticks in front of Inuyasha. "Well it's hard for a child to let go of the only parent they have for a short time." She watched as he began to eat. "You know she will let go when she is older and then you won't be able to let go, because she's your daughter."  
  
"You're right," he said with his mouthful. "About this school-thingy you asked me to think about it for Miraa, is it a really good idea for her to go?"  
  
"I think it is. She will have a good education and everything she learns from school will her help her become a better miko." She placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Well if you think so; I guess she could go," Inuyasha said while finishing his ramen.  
  
"When she does go to school, you have to help remind her to do her homework and not wait till the last minute like Kagome," she said.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault when Kagome broke the jewel, and we wouldn't be on this quest, then she would have time to do her homework and take her tests. Feh," he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream coming from upstairs, and Miraa came running down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy! Gramma!" Miraa cried with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stood up in a quick motion while the chair was sitting in fell back on the floor. Miraa ran to him and jumped into is arms and hid her face between his neck and shoulder.  
  
He wraps his arms around her swaying to calm her down. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Miraa looked at him with red-puffy eyes. "There was. there was. there was a big spider and it tried to eat me!"  
  
Inuyasha and Noriko sweat-dropped over Miraa's little act.  
  
"So much like her mother," Noriko sighed.  
  
"Miraa, you seen youkais that are bigger than spiders and you aren't scared of them," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well that's different because uhhh. because it just is," she crossed her arms while still in Inuyasha's arms. "And spiders are just so icky." (AN: Big personality change from one to another. Wonder where she got that from? ^_~)  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of them," Inuyasha said back to her.  
  
"Miraa, want to help me bake cookies so you can take home?" Noriko asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah!" Miraa got down of her father's arms.  
  
After baking the cookies it was time to go home. Saying good-bye, Miraa and Inuyasha left down the well towards the Warring States era.  
  
When entering the hut, Inuyasha smelled that a fire was going. He walked down the hall of the hut and looked into the room to see Shippou asleep in a futon bed.  
  
He walked to Miraa's room and notices she feel asleep in his arms. He grabbed the bag of cookies from her hands and put them on a chest near her bed. He pulled off her kimono belt and outer kimono only leaving her under kimono on. He laid her on the futon and covered her up with fur animal skins.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and sat on a nearby rock. He looked up at the starry night.  
  
After staring up at the night sky for some time, he moved his ears to the side when he heard heavy breathing. When he turned his head, he saw a woman. He couldn't believe his eyes on who it was. It was Kagome. He got down from the rock neither one moving.  
  
'It can't be real,' he thought. 'Please let her be real.'  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said softy. She had tears in her eyes. She broke into a run and ran into his arms.  
  
At first he didn't believe it was his Kagome but when he smelled her scent it was her.  
  
"Kagome. I can't believe it's you. Now I have you, I am never letting you go," he had tears in his eyes hugging his love so tight to him.  
  
"I know, I know." She can feel tears become more. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Inuyasha, someone is going to go after Miraa, because she has the Shikon- no-tama," Kagome said with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Who is going to go after her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to speak a youkai struck her from behind letting Kagome fall to ground and out of Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he fell to Kagome's side holding her close to him while the blood, coming for her back, was dripping on his lap.  
  
An evil laugh was heard.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! No, don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes toward him. She smiled her last smile to him. Her breathing became slower each minute until she was gone.  
  
"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried harder over the lose of his love.  
  
The laugh was heard again. Inuyasha stood up with the dried tears on his face. He knew that laugh from anywhere.  
  
Naraku.  
  
He heard a scream coming from the hut. When he got there it was too late. He saw two lifeless bodies on the ground; one is Shippou and the other Miraa. He saw the Shikon-no-tama's glow fade and fade until the jewel became lifeless itself in Miraa's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so evil. I left a cliffhanger. I guess you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens from there. Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey every1! Sorry it took so long to update! I had a writer's block and I had schoolwork to do. I had to do a major essay that was worth have my grade. Luckily, I did the essay and it's done and over with. Well here is Not Knowing Chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha shot up from his sleep. He noticed that his hands are holding the tetsusaiga in its sheath really tight making his knuckles turn white.  
  
"It was only a dream, only a dream," he repeated to himself.  
  
~The morning~  
  
Inuyasha had two visitors come over, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango and Miroku were married after the completion of the jewel and a year later they had twins, a boy named Takai and a girl named Naomi. (AN: Talk about bearing his child all right.) They had the personalities of both mother and father: hot-tempered, controlling, hentai, and lecher.  
  
After Naraku's death, Miroku's void was sealed up in his right hand so his children wouldn't have to face the same problems he had or the same fate he was going to have if it didn't close up.  
  
Inuyasha explained to them about his dream and how Kagome was alive then died in his arms.  
  
"That would be a nightmare," Miroku said without thinking earning a slap on the back of his head from Sango.  
  
"It looks like you haven't been getting any sleep lately," Sango said. She looked over at Miroku who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Outside Takai, Naomi, and Mirra were playing a game Shippou taught them, tag. He watched them play the game.  
  
Takai and Naomi are both have dark hair. Naomi has chocolate-hazel eyes and black hair like her father. Takai has purplish-brown and dark-brown hair like his mother.  
  
Both Miraa and Naomi were running back and forth over the small bridge that is over the stream trying to get away from Takai. Takai ran up so fast and tagged Mirra really hard on accident causing her to fall in the water.  
  
Takai and Naomi started to laugh at how wet Miraa looked. Miraa got out from the water, angry. She looked over at Takai. He went pale knowing what was going to happen next. Miraa ran to him at a quick speed and pushed him in bringing Naomi into the water right next to him. Miraa jumped back into the water and splashed them with water.  
  
~In a castle far away in the north~  
  
"TORI!" yelled a voice waiting for her to come.  
  
Tori is a servant of Naraku. She is the age of nine and is an eagle youkai. She has long baby blue hair, baby blue eyes, wing type things on atop her head, and brownish-white wings upon her back. If she could fly away she would but she can't because a spell was placed upon her so she wouldn't escape. Her whole flock were taken prisoner under the control of Naraku (they were the ones who were in need of help of Kagome.)  
  
Tori ran down the elegant hall toward the room where Naraku was. She bowed down to the floor. "You called?" she said with a cold tone.  
  
Naraku spoke up louder than before. "I want you to be Kagome-sama's personal servent. I see every time I try to do something for her she doesn't want my gratitude!"  
  
"But why do you want me to be her servant if she is your prisoner?' Tori asked.  
  
"Because she is a 'special prisoner.' Now go!"  
  
Tori walked down the hall where she heard crying coming from a room. She slide open the door and saw a woman crying. She crept in quietly and looked at her.  
  
Kagome heard the door slide open but ignored the door thinking it was Naraku. Kagome wanted to go home to see her friends, to be with her daughter and to be with Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tori asked  
  
Kagome looked up from where she was with red eyes seeing a young girl. She could tell that the girl is a youkai, an eagle youkai as a matter of fact.  
  
"Are you alright? I came in here to see who was crying. If you want me to go, I cou..." Before she had the chance to finish, Kagome shook her head.  
  
"You could stay if you'd like," Kagome smiled but there were a still few tears left in her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could stay but Master Naraku gave me an order to find Kagome- sama," Tori crushed up her face over the fact she is receiving orders.  
  
"Well, I'm her," Kagome said to Tori.  
  
"That's great that it's you," Tori smiled.  
  
"Why did Naraku send you after me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have to be your servant," Tori answered.  
  
"I don't want you to serve me. How about you be my friend instead of my servant. I am as much of a prisoner as you are," said Kagome while putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.  
  
"That would be nice, but I can't. Naraku would kill my family if I don't listen. And he said you are a 'special' prisoner," Tori sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Well I don't care if he thinks that I am a 'special' prisoner. I think he wants my power again. But luckily the jewel is safe and far away from him," Kagome said. Tori looked at Kagome in a confused way. "How about I tell you everything from the beginning, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Tori said.  
  
Kagome told Tori about her life. How everything happened. How they destroyed Naraku. Told her about Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and her family in the present era. She told her about Inuyasha and her daughter Miraa.  
  
"Wow! How old is Miraa?" Tori asked.  
  
"She will be four in two months," Kagome looked down with tears threaten to come down from her eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry," Tori said in a soft voice.  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes. "It's okay. I just hope I can get out of here, but I can't. Naraku became so strong."  
  
"I know," Tori agreed with a strong tone. "Well I just hope you get to your family soon," Tori smiled toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled back.  
  
Still being locked in Naraku's castle with no way of escaping. Not knowing why Naraku is back and not knowing what he is going to do.  
  
~12 years later~  
  
I walked to the Shrine making sure the prayers of the villagers were answered. I wear the robes of the Miko who died of the plot of Naraku, which my father and her were in. Kikyo was her name. Once she was placed to rest, she realized that she was the same before she died. I wear her robes in honor of her. The reason I am wearing them is not for the horrible things she done but for the good she had in her. (AN: Not the one she died in. Kiyko had other robes, in my story.)  
  
I go to school in the present time like a regular teenager (when I am in my human form at least) then come home to the feudal era and be the miko for the shrine. The reason why I am the Miko is because Kaede died about 5 years ago when I was 10.  
  
I bet you can probably guess who I am and what age I am now. I am Miraa (a grown-up Miraa) and the age of 15. You guys might think that the journey is over and that my mother is dead. Think again. The journey is just beginning. The threat of Naraku and the other youkais who seek the Shikon- no-tama is still there. I highly doubt that anything is at peace until Naraku is dead (again) and my mother is back safe at home. I know she still is alive, and I want her home!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ K. That is the end of this chapter. Don't be afraid to send me an email or review. I won't bite. I hope I can get the next chapter out next month or in a few weeks. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! Well here is the 3rd chapter. It took me a while to write. I had a writer's block. I will have out more chapters later.  
  
Not Knowing chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miraa ran down the street trying to get to school on time and not run into anybody. She was in her human form. In the present era, she looks exactly the same, except she has no youkai traits. She still has golden-black eyes mixed together, and black hair with silver-white streaks.  
  
People question her about her eye color and her hair. Ser merely tells them she dyed her hair, and that she wears colored contacts. While she looked at her watch tried to get through the crowd. "Oh no! I am going to be late. Why did dad have me train this morning?" she said to herself.  
  
Without paying attention to where she is going, she ran into someone sending herself to the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there," said the person. It sounded like a young man's voice.  
  
Miraa looked up and thought she saw another inu-hanyou. She blinked, and all she saw was a regular teenage boy around the age of 17, with bluish- black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Here let me help you out," he shifted his hand out to her.  
  
'Wow! He sure is cute. But why did I see him in a hanyou form like dad?' She thought to herself. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up.  
  
"Sorry..." they both said at the same time.  
  
"Hehehe... Sorry about that, I was running late to school," she said. She looked at her watch. "Sorry to leave but have to run." She waved to him.  
  
He waved back and blushed a little. 'Why did I smell youkai blood in her? Could it be possible that she is part youkai?' he thought.  
  
She came the running into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. When she got in there, she was glad to see her teacher wasn't there. She sat down in her desk and noticed the guy she met on the way to school had walked in. Her eyes went wide.  
  
He walked up the isle and took an empty seat behind her. "Well, Well. I guess we go to the same school and have same class together as well," he whispered into her ear. (AN: They are in high school.)  
  
Miraa turned around in her seat. "At least we don't have to run into each other," she smirked.  
  
"I guess earlier there wasn't enough time to introduce ourselves. I am Ronin Takashi," Ronin said.  
  
"Warrior? What an interesting name. I'm Miraa Higarashi-Tsuba," she smirked like her father.  
  
"Nice name. It suits you well," he said making her blush a bright red.  
  
Before they could continue, the teacher walked in.  
  
During lunch, they sat by one another so they could talk. They became friends instantly. They talked about their families, friends, and how they lived their lives (without going into major detail.)  
  
By the time the last bell rang, Ronin decided that he wanted to walk Miraa home (the shrine.) They walked along the sidewalk, neither one really talking. With complete silence, they were in front of the shrine.  
  
"This is where I 'live'," Miraa said.  
  
"Well I have to go and catch up on my homework. I'll call you later?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh... I am not going to be home," she was trying to think of a lie to get out of this, because she really didn't live at the shrine.  
  
"When could I get a hold of you?" he asked knowing she was hiding something.  
  
"Why don't I give you a call?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay." He wrote down his number on a paper and handed it to her. "I'll catch you later. Bye." He waved.  
  
She waved back. She walked into the house and slid off her shoes. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She passed her grandmother.  
  
"Love at first sight?" Noriko asked.  
  
Miraa spat out her drink with wide eyes. She started to cough. "Lo...ve?" she coughed. "What do you mean love?" Miraa asked while blushing.  
  
"You know with the boy who walked you?" Noriko asked with a curve of her lips forming into a smile.  
  
"Feh... I am not in love. If I was in love, I would be goo-goo eyes right now." She blushes and stuck up her nose.  
  
"Whatever. You can think what you want," Noriko said.  
  
After Miraa was finished with her homework, she came down the stairs in feudal era clothing.  
  
"I'm off grandma!" she yelled before heading out the door.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow morning," Noriko yelled back.  
  
Miraa pulled the Shikon-no-tama from around her neck and opened the well- house door. She jumped into the well with the blue surrounding her. When she reached the bottom of the well in the feudal era, she switched to her youkai form, with ears and claws. She jumped out of the well and softy landed on the ground.  
  
She heard something move in the bushes behind her. She moved her ears and sniffed the air. She growled at the predator. A large cat-youkai came out and tackled Miraa to the ground. The cat started to rub its head against Miraa's cheek while purring.  
  
Miraa giggled. "Stop Hiroko!" she laughed.  
  
The cat got off of Miraa and turned back to its normal size. Hiroko is a kitten of Kilala. Hiroko had both of her tails all black, with white tips, and black ears. Miraa had gotten Hiroko for her 10th birthday.  
  
Miraa picked Hiroko up and started to head home. She sighed because her 16th birthday was coming up. It's not like she isn't excited, but she was upset, because she missed her mother too much. She tired to use for spells to help find her, but with no luck. When she got home she noticed Takai and Naomi training with Shippou.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miraa waved toward her friends.  
  
All of them looked away from what they were doing. Without knowing, the hitroasko that Naomi was using came back and smacked her brother in the head. He went flying into the ground.  
  
"Takai!" they all yelled. Shippou, Miraa and Naomi ran to him. Miraa kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miraa asked. She felt a hand trail down her back. Before it reached its destination Miraa smacked Takai making the bump he had bigger.  
  
Miraa stormed off grumbling to them, "He's fine!" She went into the hut (well not really a hut anymore) and went into her room.  
  
"Miraa?" Naomi walked into the room and saw Miraa looking at the jewel. Naomi sat down next to her. "You know how my brother and I are about everything and you know I am a lot worse than he is," she laughed.  
  
"You're right." They both laughed. Miraa smiled while thinking about what happened throughout the day.  
  
"What's with the smile?" Naomi asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing." Miraa blushed brightly across her cheeks.  
  
"Come on. Tell me." Miraa shook her head at Naomi. "Is it a boy?" she asked.  
  
Miraa's face got even brighter.  
  
"HA! I knew it! It has to do with a boy! Am I right? Is he cute? Is he with you? If not, can I have him?" Naomi kept asking questions.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop asking so many questions," Miraa almost growled at Naomi. "I'll tell you everything but promise me you won't tell my dad. You know how he is with boys coming close to me or even talking to me."  
  
"I know; I promise I won't tell." Naomi got onto her knees.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Outside by the window, Shippou and Takai were listing to the conversation. They almost fell over when a blast of laughter came from the girls.  
  
"I can't hear," Takai whined.  
  
"Shut-up!" Shippou said while trying to listen to what the girls were talking about.  
  
Takai took a step back and stepped on a leaf.  
  
"Did you hear something coming from outside?" They heard Miraa ask.  
  
"Oh crap!" Both Takai and Shippou said. They escaped before they got the beating from the girls.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Miraa was looking at some books from the present era, about different plants that can heal injuries.  
  
Inuyasha came in and saw her reading. "Reading again?" he asked in his always sarcastic tone. He hates the fact she has to go to school like Kagome.  
  
Miraa rolled her eyes at her father and continued to read.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling dinner, he knew that Takai and Naomi were around, and a boy? "Why is there a new smell in here?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed looking at her daughter.  
  
Miraa blushed five shades of red. "What new scent?" she asked innocently, while trying to cover up the fact that she has met Ronin.  
  
"I know you met a boy, and I can smell him," Inuyasha growled. "I thought I told you to stay away from boys."  
  
"Daddy! Stop being so over-protective over me. I am almost over 16. He didn't touch me or do anything to me. The only thing he did was help me up after bumping into me. Nothing happened," she growled back. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said and walked out. He went out, walked toward a tree, and jumped up into it. He leaned against the branch with his arms crossed looking up into the full moon. He started to fiddle with the rosary around his neck, because it reminded him of Kagome.  
  
Miraa came out and saw her father in his usual spot in the tree. "Daddy?" she called to get his attention.  
  
Inuyasha looked down and saw Miraa. He jumped from the tree, landing softly beside Miraa. He sat down in his usual position: legs crossed, arms crossed, and nose up in the air.  
  
Miraa sat down next to him and put one of her arms through his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry daddy for yelling at you like that. I didn't mean too," Miraa said. "I know I am still your little pup, but you must realize that I'm growing up."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He uncrossed his arms, took one of his hands, and ran it along her face. "I know. I am just afraid I am going to lose you," Inuyasha said. (AN: Big OCness for Inuyasha. Am I right?) "And I am sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Miraa smiled back to him.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Miraa!" a voice yelled out of no-where. The voice belonged to Jaken.  
  
Out came the toad-youkai panting, because he was running.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Miraa! You are needed by Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said.  
  
"What is it?" Miraa asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it. PLEASE REVIEW. I would like some more reviews. The faster you review that faster I update. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY. Don't kill me. I don't mean to be late when updating. It's just life always infers with writing and it is kind of hard to keep writing. So I hope this makes up for it. The other chapter will be up soon.  
  
Not Knowing Chapter 4  
  
Recap  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Miraa!" a voice yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Miraa looked where the voice came from.  
  
Out popped a toad demon, that Inuyasha and Miraa knew.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Miraa!" Jaken panted.  
  
"What is it?" Miraa asked "Lord Sesshoumaru is in need of your services," Jaken said.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Lady Rin is going to have the pup soon and giving help to the birth of the pup will be useless unless it is done by a family member. He knew Miraa would be able to help deliver the baby," Jaken said.  
  
"We have to get going," Miraa said.  
  
They reached the palace in no time. They walked into a room and saw an impatient inu-youkai walking back and forth. He looked at the three that came in through the door. "Please hurry, Miraa. The pup will be here any minute," he said to them.  
  
"Where is she?" Miraa asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed to the room down the elegant hall. Miraa walked to the room where Rin was. She slid the door opened and saw Rin lying down. Rin looked at her niece. By the way she was smiling Miraa could tell she had her last contraction not too long ago.  
  
Miraa walked and sat down by her aunt. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She got the near-by bowl full of water, took out the cloth, and ran it along Rin's forehead to wipe away the sweat. "I am alright. The contractions came suddenly," Rin said placing her hands on her plump stomach. "Before you know it, you will have a baby to hold of your own." Rin smiled at her niece.  
  
"I don't want to worry about one at the moment. We have to get this one out of you first," Miraa said.  
  
Outside in the hall  
  
Sesshoumaru paced back and froth. Inuyasha sat on the floor in his usual position: legs crossed, arms crossed, and the Tetsusaiga resting in his arms. His eyes watched his brother pace. "You're going to make a dent in the floor if you keep walking back and forth," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his brother. (AN: He is going to be OOC but don't worry, he will be back ) "I am nervous for Rin, that's all," he said.  
  
"You should have seen me when Kagome gave birth to Miraa. I wanted to stay by her side, but Sango and Miroku stopped me. They couldn't do anything to stop me. Kagome yelled out 'Oswari' so many times when she gave birth. I was so deep in my own hole; it took me a while to get out." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Well then you had a beautiful pup. I was surprised it didn't turn out to look like you, a low-life mutt," Sesshoumaru joked.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Knowing Inuyasha, he doesn't take it as a joke. "Well your pup will be hanyou like me!" he growled.  
  
"I know, but the pup won't be an arrogant-stubborn-headed puppy like the one brother I have," Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled louder than even before.  
  
After many hours of waiting, Miraa slid open the door and walked out to find her father and uncle arguing. She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now arguing about who was more powerful. (AN: Typical males! Males start to growl Ducks I better shut my trap!)  
  
"AHEM!" Both brothers looked at Miraa. "I think you better go see you son," Miraa said.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled one of his rare smiles and walked quickly into the room.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to his daughter and ran the back of his hand along her face. "You did well," he said.  
  
They spent the rest of the day having a celebration to the birth of Sesshoumaru and Rin's new pup. Sesshoumaru named the pup Toushi. The pup resembled his father: the same amber eyes and silver hair. He had two puppy ears, much like Inuyasha's, but the only difference was the ears had black tips like Miraa's ears.  
  
Inuyasha carried his daughter upon his back. He could hear her breathing lightly, indicating that she was asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Miraa woke up to the sound of beeping. She flattened her ears and reached over onto the watch her grandmother had given to her. She pressed the button on the side to turn off the sound. She sat up and knew her father would be in her room soon because he hates the sound of her watch. She was surprised that Shippou didn't wake up to the sound of the beeping. He could sleep through anything.  
  
After about a while, she was dressed and ready for school. She walked out of the house and knew by now Shippou and her dad were training. She was on the other side of the well in no time. She went into the house and washed up a bit more. She told her uncle and grandmother good-bye and went off to school.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miraa." Miraa looked from where the voice came from. She saw Ronin leaning against the light post. She smiled.  
  
"Decided to walk me to school?" Miraa asked. She walked past him.  
  
"Why? Have a problem with it?" Ronin asked trying to catch up with her.  
  
She turned her head to him. "No. I just thought you don't want to walk with an under classman," Miraa said.  
  
"Well, just one particular under classman, which happens to have a great smile, and I'm walking next to her right now," he said winking to her.  
  
Miraa blushed and knew it would be a long day at school but Ronin seems to make it interesting.  
  
Naraku's castle  
  
Kagome stormed into the room Naraku was in. "I am sick of being here. Trapped like some little bird. I just want to go home! I want to be with Inuyasha and Miraa!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Naraku just looked at the miko with a cold stare. "You're lucky I even kept you alive. Not get out of my sight!" he ordered.  
  
Kagome glared at him and walked out of the room. She went into her own room and sat on the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome recognized the voice calling.  
  
"You can come in Tori," Kagome said  
  
Tori walked in with a tray of food. The eagle-youkai grew beautifully with age. She was no longer the little girl that Kagome met years ago. Tori looked at the angry Kagome. "What's wrong?" she asked  
  
"Naraku again. I don't know why he still keeps me here. He is planning something but I don't know what it is," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I don't know what it is either. I have to get back now," Tori said walking out the door. She walked down the hall and heard Naraku speaking with another youkai. She leaned against the doorway, not to be seen, and listened to the conversation.  
  
"I have waited long enough for her to grow up. Now she will grow into her powers. Since this is going to happen, she won't be able to control her power as much," Naraku said.  
  
"But master, why didn't you attack her when she was younger?" the youkai asked, who was kneeling before Naraku.  
  
"That bastard father of hers will kill me first before I even get chance to get her. Also I wasn't as strong then I as I am now. They didn't know I could get destroyed easily as I was. The only thing they did is destroyed my weak-human half," Naraku said.  
  
"Master, what will you intend to do with Miraa if you do capture here?" the youkai asked.  
  
Naraku smirked. "You will just have to wait and see. Now get out of my sight before I destroy you!"  
  
The youkai nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Tori couldn't believe what she heard. Kagome's daughter was going to be captured, but why? She had to tell Kagome. Tori ran down the hall.  
  
That night  
  
Miraa got home later than she expected. The cat-youkai, she owned, came running out to her. She picked her up and started to walk home. On the way, she changed into her youkai form. She walked up the hill which her house was on.  
  
'Wow the house has gotten bigger. Random thought. Just like me to do that,' Miraa thought. She sniffed the air and knew that her dad and Shippou were gone. 'They must have gone to find youkai that were troubling other villages.'  
  
She noticed that there was something was in the house. She knew she saw something and she had to go check it out. Miraa snuck around quietly into the house and heard stuff being thrown. She snuck up into the hall and heard someone speaking; obviously that person was speaking to him/herself. Miraa shifted her ears to hear the voice.  
  
"Where is it? She said it would probably be here," the voice said going through things. "The jewel has to be here!"  
  
Miraa jumped into the room. "Hey! What re you going here?" Miraa yelled. What she saw was another youkai: an eagle youkai.  
  
The youkai looked up with horror filled eyes and flew out the open window at a quick speed.  
  
"Damn!" Miraa yelled and ran after the intruder. She caught up with the youkai. Miraa jumped high into the air and grabbed onto the youkai's leg, pulling it down to the ground.  
  
The eagle youkai fell and landed hard.  
  
Miraa landed down and jumped over the youkai pinning the youkai's arms on either side of its body. "Who sent you?" Miraa growled.  
  
"The one of the name of Kagome," the youkai said.  
  
Miraa eyes widen and loosely let go of the youkai, backing up in disbelief. "You know my mother?"  
  
Did you guys like that? Hope you did. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling. Thanks to my editor on helping me. Well see ya next time. AND DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! I am back. I wanted to update so you wouldn't be mad with me. I have some good news and some bad news is. Bad news: I am going on vacation and the next chapter won't be up until the end of August. Good news: I have the idea done but I have to write it, type it, and edit it. It will be a long time before it is edit because my editor is going on vacation as well. But thanks for still hanging through my story. You are a bunch of loyal readers. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED ME. Plus to my good friend and editor. I LOVE YA MAN! LoL.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Not Knowing Chapter 5  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tori knew who the girl was. Looking at her, she knew the girl was Kagome's daughter Miraa. When Miraa asked the question, she knew for sure it had to be her. "I do," she said.  
  
'I can't believe it! Is my mother still alive?' Miraa thought. "Who are you?" Miraa asked in a cold tone.  
  
"I go by the name of Tori and as you can see, I am an eagle youkai. I know your mother," Tori said.  
  
Miraa put down her head and her bangs covered her eyes. "But I thought my mother was..." she whispered  
  
"Dead?" Tori finished Miraa's sentence.  
  
This caused Miraa to pop up her head to see a smiling Tori. "But how? Why?"  
  
Tori told Miraa what Kagome told Tori about Naraku and everything. She told Miraa how she had overheard Naraku saying that he may go after Miraa.  
  
"How did you escape?" Miraa asked in a whispered voice.  
  
"Your mother helped me escape. She used the power she had and took off the spell that didn't allow me to escape. We ran with youkai behind us. She told me to fly away and let me escape," Tori whispered with tears threatening to come out.  
  
"How did you find out where I lived?" Miraa asked.  
  
"Kagome said you had the jewel because she told me about her life and everything. About how she and Inuyasha killed Naraku the first time," Tori said. "After I escaped, I had to take a rest and sleep. I took shelter in a tree by a village. I overheard a couple say other people from a different village came by earlier that day to get rid of a youkai that was killing off the life stock. They said one went by the name of Inuyasha. They also said he lived in the next village over. I knew that had to be Kagome's mate; so I followed in the direction that they said. Once I got here, I didn't know what house it was. So I waited until morning and I saw a hanyou leave a big hut away on the hill. I knew I had to check it out when everyone was gone."  
  
"What were you looking for?" Miraa looked into the twin pools of blue.  
  
"I was looking for the Shikon-no-tama. I knew no one had made a wish on the jewel. I thought if I had the jewel, I could wish Kagome free." Tori placed her head down.  
  
Miraa pulled the jewel off from around her neck. "My dad told me not to wish on the jewel unless it was necessary. I asked him if I could wish mom back; he told me that my mother wouldn't want that, to wish her back. I tired to use the jewel for a location spell, but it was no use."  
  
"I've known Kagome long enough for her to do something. She doesn't think about herself. She thinks of others before herself," Tori said.  
  
"Do you know where Naraku is?" Miraa asked.  
  
"No..." Tori looked away. "I guess Naraku did something to me to make me not remember. I remember being there. But the location is blurry to me."  
  
Miraa stood up. "How about you come inside with me? I know you have no place to stay. You gave me hope knowing my mother is still alive. Well maybe alive." She smiled at Tori.  
  
Tori smiled back. "Thank you." She stood up.  
  
Miraa walked back to the house and tripped over a rock. "Whoa!!" She fell flat on her face. With her falling, she cut open her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tori asked helping Miraa up.  
  
Tori looked at Miraa's hand. "That is one nasty cut. Here..." She tore off some fabric from the wrap she wore around her waist. She tied the piece of cloth around Miraa's hand. "... This should keep the blood from leaking all over your hand."  
  
"Thank you," Miraa said.  
  
They walked into the house. Tori and Miraa talked about why her mother could tell this youkai anything. From the tree tops above the house, a pair of red eyes glowed and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou were walking home after they had done some exterminating. Inuyasha had a deer on his shoulder for them to eat for dinner. (AN: Don't be mad at me of what I put. People have to eat and him being a hanyou, he has to hunt.)  
  
"That one was tough," Shippou said.  
  
"Feh. That was a weakling compared to enemies I've faced," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, I thought that one was tough." Shippou looked at his 'father.'  
  
"You're just weak. All that training went down under with you." Inuyasha stuck up his nose.  
  
Shippou's eyebrow started to twitch. "I AM NOT WEAK!" he yelled.  
  
"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha walked a little faster ahead, of Shippou. He sniffed the air to check to see if Miraa was home and smelled her blood and another smell. He grew angry knowing that Miraa was hurt. He dropped the deer off of his shoulder and ran towards his home.  
  
Shippou saw his drop the deer. "Hey! That's our dinner!" he yelled. He then noticed Inuyasha run off. He sniffed the air and smelled the same thing Inuyasha did. He quickly picked up the deer and ran to try to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ran into his home and went to Miraa's room. He quickly slid open the door and saw two shocked faces: one from his daughter and the other from another youkai. He saw that the youkai was wrapping gauze around Miraa's hand. He had the urge to throw the youkai for hurting her. He took a step and...  
  
"Daddy! Stop!" Miraa yelled knowing her father would attack Tori.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his daughter.  
  
"I can explain. Would you please not attack Tori?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha let his guard down knowing his daughter would explain everything to him. All of a sudden, a panting Shippou came in after dropping the deer off in the cooking area. Inuyasha turned to him to tell him that everything was okay.  
  
They sat down and Miraa told what had happened. She left out the part about Kagome. She wanted to make sure that her mother was still alive before they leave and go to find her, but there was a problem; the problem was that they didn't know where Naraku was, no one knew how or why Naraku would go after Miraa. What did he want?  
  
Naraku's castle: after Tori escaped  
  
Kagome struggled to get away from the youkai that took a hold of her. "Let me go!" she yelled. She knew where the youkai was taking her: to Naraku.  
  
The youkai took her to the elegant room that Naraku was in. He let go of her and threw her to the floor. Kagome looked at the youkai with a deadly glare and stood up.  
  
"I see you helped that youkai escaped. I misunderstood you. I knew you would try to escape, but you let that eagle escape before you." Naraku walked up to Kagome and circled her. "I should have killed you," he said in his strong voice.  
  
Kagome glared at the circling Naraku. "Why don't you? I've tried all I could to escape from here. My power can't even break through a simple barrier of yours. I don't understand how you got so powerful!?" she yelled.  
  
"I can kill you, but you part of my plan." He saw the confused look of the miko. He smiled. "Let's just say, you will learn everything in no time." He walked away from her. "Go to your quarters! There will be guards by your room so you won't escape."  
  
Kagome stayed silent, because she knew she could do nothing. She just turned and walked away.  
  
'I can't do anything. I am not the one to give up so easily. All I want to do is to go home. I missed out on my daughter's whole life,' Kagome thought. 'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing without me.'  
  
At the house  
  
Everyone was settling into bed  
  
"You can sleep in my room. There is extra bedding in there," Miraa said.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't wan to be a burden," Tori said.  
  
"No, you're not. I don't want you to sleep outside, besides you are welcome to stay with us. You have no other place to go."  
  
"Okay..." whispered Tori.  
  
They settled in the bedroom and bedding.  
  
A couple of days had gone by. Miroku, Sango, Takai, and Naomi came to visit while Miraa was in school. They came to meet Tori and they found out that Naraku was alive again. Tori kept a promise to Miraa not to mention Kagome. Miraa wanted to make sure they know the location of Naraku first before they told everyone about Kagome.  
  
Miraa and Ronin grew closer in the short time they knew one another well. But each of them had kept a secret of their own, that each of them didn't know about.  
  
Ronin was walking Miraa home when he decided to confront her. "Miraa?" He looked over to make sure she was looking back.  
  
She turned her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
He looked around and pulled her behind a near by tree. "I know you're part youkai." He looked at her.  
  
Miraa's eyes widened. 'How does he know?' she thought.  
  
"You're maybe wondering how I know. Well... I'm... I will show you how I know." He closed his eyes and his human appearance disappeared. His hair turned to a silver-white, his ears into puppy-ears, his hails turned into long claws, and in his mouth were fangs.  
  
Miraa gasped. "An inu-hanyou?!"  
  
Ronin opened his amber eyes. "Now you know my secret." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well that's all for now. I updated my other Inuyasha story 'Switching Hearts' if you want to check it out. Bye! See ya in a month. 


	7. IMPORTANT LETTER

Dear Devoted fans for my writing,

I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is I lost my inspiration to write my stories. A tragic event has taken place in my life not to long ago. Someone really close to me has passed away, and it has taken a major toll on me. I know many of you keep on wondering why I did not I write anything within the past year. I have gone through so much with school, work, and now the death of my loved one. I know some people out there will understand that grieving is the outcome of a death, and I am going through that. Others will say that why is this stopping you from writing and not posting. If you say that to me, I will just ignore you. It might be a while before I even right again, but the future is unclear.

I do have some good news though. I am going to revise all of my stories. So many could re-enjoy them as much as you did before. There will be some changes in my writing style, but still have the same plot. I may add more to the chapters to extend them, with the help of my new betas. My stories will extend more than they were before, and hopefully more people will enjoy them.

I have more good news. I am working on plots to new stories I have in mind, but I want to get my revising done first. But you cannot know until I get some of my stories revised. ;)

Thank you so much for understanding what I am going through, and I hope everyone can be patience a little bit longer because I know it may have been a year. And for those who can't wait any longer, get used to it. Writing isn't the one priority of a writer. They have lives outside of as well as you do. So be patience with every author. We need support to continue not criticize of to hurry and update. I know you want us to do so but u have to wait. If you are a fan of my work, I have a new my space and if would like to join my list here is my link to my myspace:

www. myspace. com /angelstar2187

(remember to take out the spaces)

Just write me a letter saying you want to be on my buddy list, and I will personally put post, and everything on how I am doing and some set goals of my work.

Thanks,

Angelstar


End file.
